Gregor and the Prophecy of Return
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: After three long years, Gregor can not stay in the Overland. He yearns to go back to his friends, to Luxa. But when he returns, he finds out about a secret sixth prophecy, the Prophecy of Return. Now Gregor must fight in another war, this time with the Gnawers on his side. He will fight, and this time, maybe with the help of some old friends. Rated T for violence, Gluxa.
1. Permission

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Return **

**Chapter One : Permission**

Gregor sat on his bed in his new room. His family had been poor up until about seven months ago, when his mom got a big promotion with a great pay raise. They were far from rich, but they were getting by a lot better than before. Gregor's dad also started teaching again, since he was in good condition again. Gregor loved that they were getting a new apartment, by all means, but there was somebody he missed dearly, in all his heart.

He hadn't seen her for three years. He was twelve. She was the one he truely loved. They say twelve is too young to understand love, but he knew with his heart and soul she was the one. She was his soul mate. He was fifteen now and felt no different about her. But they were torn apart.

Her name was Luxa. He met her when he was in the Underland. They went on five long but great adventures together. Gregor was known down there as "The Warrior."

The underland was a vast land miles beneath the city of New York. It's inhabitants were giant bats, and most of them were named after Greek Gods, which Gregor learned later, after studying Greek Mythology. There were giant Rats, Cockroaches, Ants, Scorpions, Spiders, even Moles. There was a time where his family considered moving to Virginia, but they were delayed when his grandma got really sick. After about three months, his grandma got better, but his family decieded they would stay in the Big Apple.

Gregor never asked his mom to go back for two reasons. One; He was embarassed at telling his mom he loved Luxa, and two; She would only yell at him and be overprotective as always.

He sighed. He longer to see her again. Her luscious Silvery-Blonde hair, her stunning Violet eyes. He missed her and how she could be a feirce fighter at some times and a soft, sweet girl at other times.

Along with Luxa, Gregor missed all his other friends. He mised Mareth, Vikus, Perdita, Lapblood, Howard, Hazard, He even missed the old rat Ripred.

Gregor scanned his new room. It was over twice the size of his old room. There was a ceiling fan with a light on the ceiling (Duh, why else would I say "Ceiling fan?"), a window with a view of the naighborhood, there was an Oak Dresser, an Oak Desk with a table lamp, and an Oak Nightstand. He also had a small TV in his room, a 25-inch. It wasn't entirely paradise, but a lot better than before. His bed, instead of being a small floor matress, was a double bed and Spruce bedframe.

His picture of him and Luxa was always with him in his back pocket in his pants. A lot of his battle scars had faded, to where he was able to where short sleeved shirts again. The only scars that hadn't faded were the spinner scratches on his shoulders, and the big claw mark on his chest made by the Bane.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"I'm gonna have to get closer if I'm gonna take him out!" Gregor yelled to his big, black bat, Ares. He swooped in, and Gregor saw it. Before he culd warn Ares, it was too late. The Bane slowly sunk his teeth into Ares' neck, and Gregor plunged his sword into the Bane's chest.

_Ares the Flier I bond to you._

"Don't go Ares... please.. just... don't go."

_Ares the Flier I bond to you._

Gregor could feel all the blood in the deep hole in his chest.

_Ares the Flier I bond to you._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Gregor snapped out of his thoughts by his mom yelling for him, his sisters, ten year old Lizzie, and his Six year old Boots. He walked out of his room to the kitchen. His dad had grilled some tri-tip and was coming in with it now. He coultn't help but imagine how different his dad looked than what his dad looked like three years ago.

His dad was no longer scrawny, and he had gotten a lot of muscle back. He shaved and got a haircut. He was hardly ever weary, and his hands no longer trembled. His hair, which was gray-ish, was now back to it's origional jet black look.

As Gregor cut his steak, he couldn't help but be happy that his family was getting by so well. The dining room was next to the living room, so they could watch TV while they ate. Right now, they were watching _Transformers_ on their 42-inch flatscreen TV.

Gregor ate his white rice, which his mom made, first. Then he downed the juicy steak. After he drank the rest of his Sweet Tea, he asked, "Can I be excused?"

"Yes Gregor, you can." His mom, Grace, replied. He got up and rinsed his dishes in the sink, and put them in the dishwasher. He walked back into his room and looked at the picture of him and his love. They sat in the museum, sitting close, looking happy.

He couldn't take it. He started tearing up. He silently cryed for a few minutes when he made a desision. He was going back. He walked into the living room where his mom sat watching _General Hospital._

"Mom." Gregor said sitting down across from her. "Yes, dear?" She asked pausing the TV. "Can you get dad?" "Of course." She replied walking into his parents' room and returning with his dad, Marcus.

"What's up, son?" His dad asked as him and Grace sat across from Gregor. Gregor took a long, shaky breath, deciding he would tell them directly.

"I want to return to the Underland." Gregor said flatly looking at both his parents. His mom had a blank expression, as if she'd been expecing this to happn sooner or later. His dad's eyes were wide, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. Then his mom exploded.

"NO! MY BABY WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT ACURSED PLACE! I DO NOT ALLOW IT!" His mom shouted. She was about to continue her rant, but Gregor cut her off.

"Mom! I understand that you don't want me to go back to the Underland, but you don't understand. I need to go back." Gregor tried to reason with her.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TO GO BACK AND THAT IS FI-" His mom was cut off.

"Mom. I'm in love with Luxa." Gregor blurted. He didn't care about his embarrasment anymore. He'd do anything to get Luxa back. His mom froze. "I need to go back mom, I can't live without her." Gregor said softly. Marcus spoke up.

"Okay, Gregor, you can go back. I'll convince your mom. But can you at least stay for tonight? And promise to visit often?" His dad asked. Gregor nodded with a big goofy grin on his face. He was going back to the Underland, to his home, to his friends, to his love.

**How was it? Review and tell me, I read them all. Flames welcome, and expect chapter 2 soon.**

**In chapter 2, Gregor will be returning to the Underland, and Gluxa will happen pretty fast.**

**(6/28/14)**

**I fixed some spelling mistakes and re-uploaded the chapter. Yay.**

**(7/6/14)**

**Added some new sentences and fixed errors. **


	2. Reunion

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Return **

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Gregor woke up in his bed, thinking it was all a dream, until he heard his dad call "Gregor! Time for Breakfast, then you can leave for the Underland!"

Despite his father trying to sound upbeat, he could hear the sadness in his voice. He did feel a bit guilty about leaving his family, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his sanity from not being able to see his soul-mate.

He walked out of his room to see his favorite breakfast on the table. Blueberry Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast with jelly. He was eager, but he was also extremely hungry.

After wolfing down his meal, he got dressed in jeans and a Black V-Neck short sleeved shirt. He put on his black Vans and walked to the front door. Boots and Lizzie were sleeping, still, thank god, because they would be crying to know that their brother was leaving to go back to the Underland.

After hugging his mom and dad countless times,he left with these parting words, "Tell Boots and Lizzie they can come down and visit anytime, same with you guys. I love you all. then he walked out the door to Central Park."

**-LINE BREAK-**

Gregor stared at the stone slab that had kept them apart all these years. Gregor took the crowbar and jammed it open, revealing the staircase to his home. He slowly walked in and closed the slab. He set the crowbar down on the stairs and he walked down.

It took about five minutes, but he came across the tunnels that would lead him to Regalia. It will be a long walk. He thought.

"Returns, the Warrior, returns?"

Gregor grinned as he turned around to see his old cockroach friend, Temp.

"Hey, Temp! Long time, no see!" He said grinning like an idiot.

"Returns, the Warrior, returns?" He asked again.

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm back for good this time."

"Regalia, is your destination, Regalia?" He asked. Gregor nodded and he motioned him to get on his back. He did so and Temp started running to Regalia.

"The princess, where is, the princess?" Temp asked.

"Sorry, buddy, Boots didn't come. She might visit sometimes, though."

He just nodded and continued dashing to the city. Then Gregor asked a question that's been on his mind ever since he got to the Underland. "Hey, Temp, how's Luxa doing?" He asked the Roach.

"Misses you, the queen, misses you. Doing well, she is, doing well." He replied. He felt extremely better that she hadn't forgot about him. They didn't talk the rest of the way.

It took ten minutes or so before he emerged to the beautiful city of Regalia. Thanks a lot, Temp, for the ride. He said to the roach. Anytime, Overlander, anytime. He replied and sped back to the Crawler lands. Gregor started walking into the city. The Underlanders looked at him, confused for a moment, before they recognized him and their faces brightened.

"The Warrior lives! He returns!" One Underlander shouted when he spotted Gregor. Meanwhile, Gregor looked around and saw a bat over by the Arena.

"Excuse me." Gregor said politely to the bat. He turned and staggered back. "Greetings, Warrior, I have heard stories about you. You look a lot like what people described you as." The bat said. "I am Perseus."

Perseus was a dark gray bat with one black stripe in the middle of his body. "Nice to meet you, Perseus, would you mind giving me a ride to the High Hall?" He asked the bat.

"Not at all, Warrior, get on." He said. "You can just call me Gregor." He told the bat as he got on. The bat nodded and they took off for the High Hall.

When they lander, Gregor thanked Perseus and walked towards the dining area, as he figured that's where Vikus would be. Even after three years, he still knew how to navigate the palace completely. Then, he heard running behind him and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Mareth." He said after the embrace. "What's up?" "Not much has happened since you left, accept for that we repaired Regalia, added a few new buildings, tadbits like that." He explained as Gregor nodded. "Where's Luxa?" He asked suddenly. He saw Mareth smirk. "In her chambers." He merely said.

Gregor thanked him and took off sprinting. He arrived at the door, and knocked. "Who is there?" He heard a beautiful voice ask. He merely walked in. Then he saw her.

Luxa was standing across from him, her jaw to the floor, as if she couldn't believe he was back. Her silver-blonde hair reached her mid-back length, she was more fit and flexible, her features were beautiful as ever.

"Gregor?" She asked softly.

**Sorry this chapter was shorted then the last one, but I really wanted to leave off there.**

**Review, chapter three should be up pretty soon!**


	3. Back to Business

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Return **

**Chapter 3: Back to Business**

"Gregor?" Luxa asked softly.

"Luxa?" Gregor asked at the same time. They nodded, ran towards each other, and wrapped themselves in each other's embrace. Gregor leaned in and kissed her. A kiss full of the longing each other had felt while Gregor was gone.

They stopped kissing, and Luxa asked. "I... I thought you would never come back. Did you not say you were going to Vernia?" She asked. Gregor laughed.

"We decided not to go to _Virginia,_ but I just couldn't ask my mom to come back. She would've only said no. Until yesterday, I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to see you, Luxa." Gregor said. "I love you."

Luxa smiled. "I love you too. And, thank you for not forgetting me. There is still talk of you to this day down here." Gregor nodded. He pulled out of her embrace and got serious. "When I left, three years ago Ripred-" Gregor was cut off.

"Aw. My little rager didn't forget me after all." A voice said oozing with sarcasm. Gregor spun around and found Ripred at the door. Gregor ran up and hugged him, to which he hugged back awkwardly. "Now, boy. I assume you have not wielded a sword in the three years you were gone." Ripred said, studying his arms.

It was true. While Gregor was almost as strong as he was when he was twlve, most of it was just him getting older. He wasn't very muscular, but not scrawny by any means.

"No." He admitted. "But in my defense, there are barely any swords in the Overland, and my mother won't even let me carry a pocketknife." Gregor explained.

"Figures." Was all Ripred said. "Gregor, what were you saying?" Luxa asked. "Right. Ripred said the cutters were at our borders. Have they attacked?" He asked Ripred and Luxa. They both nodded. "There was little damage or death, though. They have sent a small army once, but we took them out easily.

"Sounds good. And, just so you know, I'm back for good." Gregor said.

**Line Break**

Gregor found Perseus lingering in the High Hall. "Hey, Perseus, can I get a lift down to the Arena?" He asked the big bat. The bat nodded and motioned for him to get on.

"Thanks." He got on and they sped to the Arena. Once they got there, Gregor once again thanked the bat and picked up a sword. It was heavy, since he hadn't used one in a while. He swung and slashed until his arms were sore. He then picked a Dagger and swung with that.

Using the dagger was easier since it was lighter. He once again slashed at the air until it felt like his arms would fall off. "Ow, okay that hurts. Well, at least it's a good workout." He muttered to himself. Perseus met him and took him back to the High Hall.

Gregor was tired to say the least. "Overlander!" He heard a voice call. He looked down the hall and saw Howard walking up. "Hey, Howard. I'd hug you but my arms are extremely sore." He nodded. "I saw you down at the arena. You obviously have not wielded a sword since you were gone." He mused.

Howard and Gregor caught up for a few minutes until Gregor announced he was tired. Howard showed Gregor the way to his room, which was next to Luxa's (Though he didn't seem happy about it.)

"Your room is as big as Luxa's, with a seperate Bedroom and Washroom." He told Gregor and walked away. Gregor walked in and saw a stone fireplace, a gnawer skin couch, and two doors. Gregor sat on the couch and thought about how happy he was.

He was with Luxa again. He was with his friends again. He was in his home again. Gregor had never felt so ecstatic he could jump up and down like a little girl. He smiled and got up, walking to his bedroom.

His bed was equal to a King Size in the Overland. It was all white, even the covers. He didn't care. Gregor plopped down, got under the covers, and went to sleep.

Gregor dreamed of nothing but him and Luxa. They were sitting on a hill, overlooking a grassy field. It was beautiful. They talked, they laughed, they kissed, they sat close. To Gregor, it was perfect, only because Luxa was there.

It was the best dream he ever had.

**So, I felt like ending it there. Yes, it's short, sorry, but I thought that was a good ending. Sorry, again, next chapter up tomorrow or later today!**

**Review! I hope this chapter wasn't rushed! If it was, I apologize. I will try not to rush it and explain things through as much as I can. **

**Yes, it is full of fluff. Yay :D! I like romance every once in a while.**

**'Till next chapter! Bye!**


	4. The Hidden Prophecy

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Return**

**Chapter 4: The Hidden Prophecy **

Gregor woke up in his room. He got up, stretched, and changed into a blue undershirt and and what looked to be the Underland version of Jeans. He walked out, almost glad that there was no wars or anything going on.

He soon realized he had never really explored the city. He walked to the platform that lowered you down to the streets. The guards nodded at him and lowered him down.

He walked around the cobblestone streets. He saw kids playing some sort of volleyball game in what looked to be a friendly neighborhood. The ball went flying to him as he caught it and threw it back.

"Thank you, Warrior!" One kid shouted from the court. He nodded at them as he went to the Southern part of Regalia. He noticed a small lake with a stone bridge and, surprise, surprise, a tree. _This would be a good place to bring Luxa if we ever went on a date. _He thought.

He crossed the bridge and continued north. He saw a butcher selling meat and he saw a bakery. He walked to the center of the city and saw something that must've been added when they rebuilt Regalia. It was a big, elegant stone fountain. He stood there looking at it for a while then continued walking the streets.

A lot of people greeted him or bowed. He was certainly aware that there were several blacksmiths in the city, however he'd never been to one.

However, Gregor heard the clang of metal and walked into a small building. He saw a man pounding a hammer on iron on an anvil.

"Greetings, Warrior! I am honored to have you present." The man said. "I am Zoran. Welcome to my Blacsmith shop." Gregor smiled. "Thank you, Zoran. I'm just looking, at the moment. I will tell you any question I have." Zoran nodded.

Gregor looked around the shop. There were shelves labeled. Battleaxes, Maces, Swords, Daggers, and even Spears. Gregor tried all the swords he had. There were thick broadswords, shortswords, regular swords, light swords, but none felt like Sandwhich's sword. The hilt was black, and the blade gleamed in the light.

"You like that sword? It took me almost a month to make." Zoran said appearing behind him. Gregor nodded. "I don't have any money, though." Zoran shook his head. "On me. For saving this wonderful city. That sword is special. It also comes with this." Zoran held up a sword pack that he can strap on his back. Gregor thanked Zoran again and sheathed the sword on the pack on his back.

Gregor also got a Dagger in case he were disarmed. He walked out and received stares. Most underlanders used a sheathe at the waist, not the back. He got lots of compliments, thanking everyone. He continued walking through Regalia.

A minute later, Perseus swooped by his side. "Gregor, you are needed in the prophecy room. This is urgent." Gregor got on the Gray and Black bat as they sped off to the prophecy room. _Why am I needed there? I finished all my prophecies, right?_ He thought. He and Perseus landed in the High Hall and ran to the Prophecy Room.

When they got there, Luxa, Vikus, and a skinny girl who he recognized as Nerissa were standing there. Nerissa was slightly taller, and she wasn't as skinny as before. She was able to stand and walk without supporting herself on anything.

"Good, my boy, you are here." Vikus said slightly limping over to Gregor. Because of his stroke, he still had a bit of trouble using his left side of his body. He should be back to normal in about six months.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gregor asked to him. "Oh, and good to see you again, Nerissa." He said looking at the skinny girl. "As well as you, Gregor." She responded. "Gregor, we need to show you something." Vikus said. Luxa pulled a torch by the Prophecy of Bane and the wall opened up.

There was a second room of prophecies. He saw about twenty of them. There was an unlit torch on the wall. Gregor walked over with Luxa as she lit it. The Prophecy next to the torch read:

_Legendary Warrior, Shall Return_

_To the Underland, the home he yearns_

_The cutters, pose a threat_

_To their outpost, they will tread_

_Two Gnawers, Five Humans, Three Fliers, one Spinner_

_A Gnawer and Flier they will encounter along the way_

_Many Enemies have stood to fall._

_Defeat the Cutters, and save us all. _

Gregor looked at the name.

_**The Prophecy Of Return**_

_Another prophecy, huh?_ Gregor thought. He was surprisingly calm about this. Maybe it was just because when he goes to the Underland, he gets a prophecy. He didn't know, he didn't care. All he knew was that him and some others would need to go to a Cutter base.

"Oh no.." Luxa whispered. Gregor looked at her questioningly. "What is it, Luxa?" He asked. "The cutter's outpost is in the Uncharted Lands." She responded. Gregor gasped. He knew the Uncharted Lands were dangerous. "If that is what takes defeating the cutters, I will go." He said, determined.

"Count me in." Ripred said appearing in the doorway. He looked at the rat. "And I'm sure Lapblood would like to come as well." He remarked. Gregor nodded. So we already have the two Gnawers. Now we need four humans, three fliers, and one spinner. I think Perseus would like to come." Gregor said. Then, a guard burst through the door.

"The Cutters are attacking the city!"

**And that's all for this chapter! Next chapter will be Gregor and everyone else fighting off the Ants/Cutters. Maybe some Gluxa fluff.**

**Review! I hope you are liking this so far! Thanks for the support! This chapter was mostly introducing the Prophecy of Return, and Gregor getting a new weapon.**

**Until next Chapter!**


	5. Beginning of a War

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Return**

**Chapter Five: Beginning of a War**

Gregor ran to the armory as soon as he could. He burst in and grabbed the first armor set he saw. It was silver colored and very light, though he figured it didn't protect too well. He put the leggings on then the boots. He put on the chest piece, then the shoulder pads. After he got the gloves on he put his sword pack on his back and his dagger sheathed at his hip.

He ran to the High Hall and saw Luxa, Mareth, Vikus, and another guy he didn't know there. "Gregor, I would like to introduce you to Regalia's top fighter, besides you and Ripred." He motioned to the man who bowed slightly. "Greetings, Warrior, it is an honor. I am Adam." Gregor nodded.

"It is also an honor. What's the situation with the An- I mean, Cutters?" He asked. Mareth motioned toward the windows.

The cutters had mined through the wall.

Gregor scowled and whistled as loud as he could. Perseus told Gregor once that shall Gregor ever need him, he will be there. He saw a flash of dark gray and Perseus landed beside him. "You need not explain. I witnessed everything." Gregor nidded and jumped on his back. He drew his new sword as they closed in.

There were about fifty cutters left. He saw some dead ones from the hole in the wall. He saw a few other dead ones scattered. Persesus swooped in as he chopped the Cutter in half by surprise. It looks like his training was put to good use. Perseus swooped again and dodged the Cutter's jaw. Gregor stabbed the cutter and ran his sword through another. He saw the other humans doing quite well against the other cutters.

Gregor saw the last, but biggest, cutter leap into the air towards him and Perseus. Perseus swerved to avoid getting his wing snapped off but ended up getting cut still. Luckily, it wasn't big. Gregor leaned his body out and stabbed into the any deeply.

But, Gregor leaned out too much and fell off of Perseus. He saw the ground get closer by the second. Gregor looked back and saw Perseus trying to dive for him but it was too late, Gregor landed on his right side and heard a huge _CRACK!_ He felt an unimaginable pain in his right shoulder and knew he broke his arm.

Gregor grimaced as he started to see black dots in his eyes and his vision got fuzzy. The last thing he saw was a flash of gold before he blacked out.

**Line Break**

Gregor woke up in a hospital bed. He felt a pain in his arm and turned to see it was in a sling of some sort. "Try not to move." A beautiful voice said next to him. He slowly turned his head and saw Luxa sitting in a chair and Aurora sleeping in the corner. Gregor smiled weakly. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." She replied. "Your arm is broken." Gregor laughed. "Yeah, I figured that out after I heard the crack and felt pain." He snickered. She shook her head. "Even with a broken arm, you do not change, Gregor."

Gregor shrugged. "It's a talent." He heard a weird huh-huh-huh noise from the corner of the room and saw Aurora had woken up. "I see you're awake, Aurora." He said to the golden bat. She nodded. "How fare you?"

"Oh, I'm great and dandy, accept for the broken arm and all." She laughed again. "You do not lack in comedy, Overlander." He shrugged. "When you're fifteen, you pick up a thing or two on sarcasm."

Luxa, Aurora, and Gregor had small talk for a while before things got serious. "Gregor, you remember when I said the Cutters attacked twice since you were gone but they were small?" Luxa asked. He nodded. "That was the biggest attack we had ever experienced. And we had losses. Luckily, not many." Gregor nodded. 

"But the Cutters are getting serious. I fear the prophecy is true, Gregor. We are at war with the cutters, and we must attack their outpost to win. Even then, the cutters have many other smaller bases. But taking out that base would hit the cutters hard." Gregor nodded. He never liked the cutters much. "The prophecy states Two Gnawers, Three Fliers, Five Humans, and one spinner. Two Gnawers would be Ripred and Lapblood, if they so choose." Luxa nodded.

"Three fliers. I think that would be Perseus, Andromeda, and Aurora, if you choose." Gregor said to Aurora. "Of course I would go, Overlander. I have wanted to see the fall of the Cutters for years." Gregor nodded. "If I go, Perseus would most likely go."

"Five humans." Luxa says. "You and I, plus three more. I believe Howad and Mareth would like to go." Gregor nodded. "Yes, I agree. Mareth seems to fight great with his new leg. Anyways, who else do you think would go?"

"I will." A voice said in the doorway. Gregor turned and saw Adam standing with some food. "I was ordered to bring this to you, Warrior." Gregor gladly took it. "Thanks. Are you sure you want to go?" Adam nodded. "I don't have any respect for cutters and their downfall would be like a Christmas present to me." Gregor looked at Adam then noticed that Adam was tanner and had blue eyes. "You're an Overlander. That's how you know about Christmas." He looked at Luxa who seemed to be lost.

"I'll tell you later." He said and she nodded. He turned back to Adam. "Okay, now we just need one Spinner. We should fly to Spinner territory and ask Queen Weevox." Gregor said. Everyone agreed. "But wait until your arm heals. Howard said it would take a few days." Adam said and Gregor felt better that Howard had tended him.

Gregor felt himself get drowsy and he fought to stay awake. "Rest, Gregor. I will be here when you wake." Luxa whispered. Gregor felt better and gave into sleep.

**Yay. Sorry if this is short, but the paragraphs are bigger. Sorry for the lack of fluff :(. **

**Review! Thanks for the support! You guys are the best!**


	6. Announcement Please Read, Not a Chapter

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**Hey guys, sorry for this not being a chapter, but there is something I'd like to say. I'm looking for a Co-Writer. Someone to help make my chapters better and to bounce ideas off of. PM me if interested. **

**Other than that, I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Probably in about a week.**


	7. Training to the Limit

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Return**

**Chapter 7: Training to the Limit**

When Gregor woke up, Luxa had kept her promise, as she was sleeping in a cushioned stone chair next to his bed. He saw some weird medicine by his bed and a note. It read:

_Gregor,_

_This medicine was invented by our doctors promptly a year after you left. It should heal your arm much faster than without. I promise you will be good as new within three days._

_Howard_

Gregor grinned and drank a portion of the medicine. There was nothing like this in the Overland, that must be what Howard meant when he said Gregor's arm would heal in a few days. It usually took weeks for a broken limb to heal.

As the days slowly went by, Gregor almost got used to being brought his meals and sitting with his visitors in the hospital, which consisted of Luxa, Aurora, Adam, Vikus, Mareth, Perdita, and Ripred (Though he usually only stopped to make some sarcastic comment, then he was on his merry way) . Normally, he would want to go and walk, but the doctors said it was too risky due to the way he fell on it.

He almost got used to it all.

Almost.

But when the doctors took off his cast and announced his arm was healed, he was out of there in a flash. It felt good to use his legs again. He made a stop at the bathroom. He disposed of his clothes and slowly sank his body into the warm water.

"Ahhhhh..."

He immediately relaxed as he felt his muscles loosen up when his body hit the hot, steaming water. He soaked for a while and soaped up. Luckily, he didn't stink so much since all he did was sit in his bed. Gregor jumped out and put his clothes on. But before he put on his shirt, he took a look at himself in a polished stone sheet on the wall, which was supposed to be a mirror.

Where before a little bit of fat was on his stomach, was erased. His arms were starting to take shape of muscles. While he had no abs, he could tell that with some more training, would come. As Gregor put on his shirt, he walked to the door and opened it right as it fell over his waist.

There were very few people that he could see in the hall. He casually stepped out, strapping his sword pack on. He whistled loudly as soon as he got to the High Hall as Perseus flapped down and Gregor got on his back.

"Arena?" The bat said. "Yep." I replied. He sped off. Gregor jumped off and landed onto his feet as soon as he was above the place.

Gregor took his sword and dagger out as he swung, destroying dummies that had been set out for him. He slashed, he stabbed. The lady there struggled to keep up, setting up new dummies after he destroyed the old ones. After an hour, his arms felt like jelly, but he couldn't stop. The amount of cutters that had attacked weren't even half the ones he'd find at the outpost. He took some 15-Pound Weights that had been set up in the arena as he sprinted the perimeter of the arena, lifting the weights as he did so.

Gregor began sweating. He panted like mad. His lungs burned. But he refused to stop. He passed his third lap. Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh. As he completed his eighth lap, he knew he could go no further, as he dropped the weights and fell onto his hands and knees. He drank some water that had been put out for him.

Gregor got up and rested. Then he resumed his training. He had to push himself. Get past his limits. Gregor finall reached the point to where he could barely walk. "Whew...Not...Bad.." He panted. Luckily he had two weeks to train.

The question was, could he bear it?

**End. **

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time, but I am not going to say it will change. It probably won't. I'm really busy with school and such, and I don't have much times to write fanfictions. But the invitation for a Co-Writer is still open, and I do read my PM's. I also read all of my reviews.**

**Next chapter will be up...whenever. Haha, see ya! :3**

**P.S.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
